


And He Was Happy

by Sinisterf



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Slice of Life, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't like parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Was Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Bruce, despite his image as a playboy, did not handle parties well. It was a testament to his acting abilities that the public at large never seemed to notice. Take a drink. Smile. Kiss a girl. He had the act down.

But really, he detested it. Too many people, too much noise, and too much attention focused on him.

He liked it quiet, or if there was to be noise, it should be the steady sound of his heartbeat as he ran across the rooftops. Tim’s soft enquiries and suggestions in his ear before the two of them became part of the Gotham night. The scream of a criminal and the meaty crunch as his gauntlet covered fists met with flesh. The heartfelt gratitude of an almost victim.

Yet, here he was, drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows in it. His butt planted comfortably on the couch in the den. The room full of boisterous voices. The normally gloomy mansion bright with the presence of his adopted family.

And he wasn’t unhappy.

Tim laughed at something Barbara said. His normally serious voice sounded light, and for once he looked his age. His eyes crinkled at the corners as the smile slowly took over his face.

Dick mock-pouted before accepting a hot cocoa from Alfred and cutting into their conversation, “Come on! I grew up in the circus. There was nothing wrong with the green shorts, okay? You guys are just perverts.”

And Bruce felt warm, watching the four of them laugh. Alfred’s clipped tones and sarcasm a perfect accompaniment to Dick’s increasingly desperate protestations.

It all seemed so familiar. So right.

Bruce had to fight to keep the smirk from his face.

A soft voice whispered in his ear “What are you thinking about?” just as a pair of strong hands came to rest on his shoulders.

“They’re happy.”

“Yes,” Clark agreed. “Are you?” he added more tentatively.

Bruce turned, his cheek brushing warm fingers before he met Clark’s eyes.

“Yes.” His voice was so low he could barely hear himself.

But he knew that wouldn’t matter to Clark.

“Good.” Little more than a breath exhaled against his lips: “Merry Christmas, Bruce.”

Bruce leaned forward to press his lips against Clark’s smiling mouth, their breath mingling before the kiss deepened.

“Ewww! Not in public!” Conner yelled.

The two men startled and sprang apart.

“Yeah! Get a room,” Steph added.

Bruce looked at Clark.

Clark looked at Bruce.

Bruce quirked a small smile at Clark. A silent agreement between the two men as they both reached for the throw cushions piled in the corner of the couch at the same time.

And then chaos ensued. Cushions flying across the room, hot cocoa abandoned as people dove behind furniture to recover the limited number of projectiles, before throwing them again. Barbara grabbed a large throw cushion to protect her head as she wheeled behind Dick, using him as a human shield.

And the look on Conner’s face, eyes wide and disbelieving, just before two cushions slapped him on either side of the head was worth stepping out of his comfort zone.

Because Bruce was with his family.

And he was happy.


End file.
